


Fuck He's Cute

by ForeverAquarium



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, okay yes i hope this is okay, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAquarium/pseuds/ForeverAquarium
Summary: John has a crush on his bosses gardener.





	Fuck He's Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's shitty. Just an idea I was pumping out. I might make something longer and better written in the future.

Your name is John Laurens and you’re crushing so hard on your bosses Gardener, Hercules Mulligan. When you met Hercules you found yourself staring at the gardener. Those broad shoulders, that smile, those eyes, it made you feel like some teenage from one of those cheesy romcoms Lafayette would demand they watch on movie nights. Though, you suppose, it’s not the worst feeling in the world. No, in fact, it was rather nice.

You met Hercules about a year ago when you had just gotten your Job at Washington’s Agency. The man had been taking you and the other new employees around the area, introducing you to the other people that worked in the building. Hercules had just been heading out when Washington had called for the other, and when you spotted him, you had started crushing really badly.  
You have always had a bad problem with crushes, they seemed to pop up with random people at random time, and that’s what you believed this to be, just another case of the crushing. But hell, when you heard his sweet voice and saw those dark eyes of his it just made your heart sing. Mister Washington had started talking again, but you were too busy staring at Hercules to really hear anything the man was saying. Hercules had nodded along to whatever your boss was saying, that happy go lucky smile never once leaving his face, you had the strongest urge to kiss that smile, and maybe kiss more than that smile.  
You all stayed there for a while as Hercules talked about how long he had worked for Washington, and how he enjoyed his job. You were certainly enjoying the view you were getting. A nice dirty white V-neck, a nice pair of dirty jeans, and fuck the arms on the other, he could tell the other was strong. All in All? nice. Though, you did wonder what someone so well built was doing being a Gardener. Hercules looked more like a bodyguard than a gardener, not that you were complaining, you wouldn’t mind having your garden taken care of by Hercules. If… you had a garden that is, you should start turning your backyard into a garden. Then maybe you could convince Hercules to come and take a look and see how you’re doing, and then maybe you could invite him in for dinner… or lunch, or whenever you could convince the other to come. Of course, you were getting ahead of yourself. For all, you knew The kind act Hercules had going could have been a front because of the boss, but damn, it was a convincing one.  

When Hercules had parted from the group to continue on outside you swore for a moment that the other had looked at you, and you silently prayed that if he had, he had liked what he had seen, because you most certainly did. You absolutely liked what you saw, and what you heard. So if he did the same, that would be better than heaven.

When the tour was done, and you headed on your way to meet the person in charge of each of your stations you had walked past one of the windows, barely glancing out of it before you had to stop and take a few steps back, staring at the sight of a very sweaty Hercules carving some sort of shape out of one of the huge bushes on this side of the building. Once more, you began to pray to whatever god was blessing you on this day. You thanked them for the sight that lay before your eyes. You did your best to instill that image into your brain, and as you sat down to work, your station leader putting down a pile of paperwork in front of you, you recalled that image into your mind, using it to help you power through the day, signing and proofing each paper as the pile grew smaller, and smaller, time passing by relatively quick until it was work was over.

It had passed by so quickly you felt as if you had only sat down moments ago, the simple image of a man you had literally just met, had given you enough power to allow you to get through the day. It was a blessing.

When you got done, and Washington had gathered all the new employees asking how their first day had gone you had been very happy to drone along with the others about how they had enjoyed it, now you weren’t certain if they were telling the truth, but you were. And when you were allowed to leave and you happened to look out towards the garden, around the same time Hercules was walking past you had to stop and stare, and perhaps the other felt your eyes on him because within seconds the other was making eye contact with you. Just as you felt like you were going to throw up the other smiled brightly and waved a glove covered had at you, and you nervous waved back, mentally yelled with joy. God, you were so fucked.


End file.
